


Dont Let it End

by xAliceinwonderland



Series: Don't Stop Believing [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Normally he's the one needing consoling, but this weekend it’s Andrea’s turn.





	Dont Let it End

Andrea couldn’t have been much happier, his Sunday had ended extremely well despite the controversy at the end of the moto 3 race, he had come away with his first podium of the season and it had been a great 1-2 result for the team. After finishing up with his mechanics he couldn’t keep the wipe the smile from his face as he made his way back to the motorhome champagne still in hand just in time to catch the end of the Moto 2 race, glancing down the list of finishers he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that his close friend had clocked up yet another victory. 

But as his eyes scanned further down the list there was only one person on his mind, even though he knew he had been struggling this weekend he was still surprised to see him all the way down in 18th and out of the points. While he may have just got his best result of the season his lover had just had his worst, changing into a comfortable pair of shorts and a vr46 hoodie as he made his way into the moto2 paddock. Sneaking his way into the Italtrans Racing Team pit box he couldn’t stop himself from frowning a little as he looked around, not able to find the person he was looking for so he turned to leave before he was caught. 

Making his way back outside he made the short walk back to the motorhome that was conveniently parked as close to his as possible without raising suspicion. But as he knocked a couple of times there was no answer so he used the key he had been given for emergencies to let himself in, but as he made his way inside he wasn’t that surprised to see all the curtains closed and the person shaped lump buried beneath the blankets on the sofa. Lifting the blanket slightly he managed to gently himself into the small space left as he wrapped his arms tightly around the taller Italian as he cuddled into him pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead 

“You know you’re very lucky that I’m small; if I was any bigger there is no way we would both fit on this sofa together. I’m sorry about your race but it will get better I have great faith in you, your bounce back next time in Italy you wait and see.” 

Mattia couldn’t help but shrug his shoulders a little as he rested his head on Andrea’s shoulder 

“You have no idea how lucky you are, you’re still so young and you have time to prove yourself, I’m not getting any younger and I don’t know how much longer I can keep competing at the top level.”

Andrea didn’t like the way this conversation was heading so he lifted Mattia’s head and kissed him once more

“I don’t know where all this has suddenly come from but you can’t choose to end your career on the back of one bad result, look at all the good ones you’ve had this season. But even if your all washed up and retired I would still love you just as much as I do now, it’s you and I against the world so whatever you decide to do I will support you always, but maybe if you’re really done you could become my trophy husband old man.” 

Both men couldn’t help but chuckle at that idea and even Mattia had to admit that he hadn’t felt this genuinely happy in a such a long time, he had got some used to having Andrea by his side he wasn’t sure what he would do without him now. Getting up Mattia pulled Andrea to his feet as he kissed him once more 

“Come on Mr. future Moto 3 World Champion, there’s been enough of me moping about my bad race, you finished on the podium we should be celebrating your success, why don’t you go shower and then pick a movie for us to watch and I’ll rustle us up a celebration pizza with all your favorite toppings sound good?” 

With a nod of his head and one final kiss Andrea disappeared to shower, when he returned twenty minutes later dressed just in track pants his stomach rumbled at the smell of the pizza cooking as he realized he hadn’t eaten much of anything this morning and was now starving. Settling himself down on the sofa with a blanket and a film he couldn’t help but smile as Mattia joined him with the pizza that smelt divine, it didn’t take long for them to finish off the pizza but it was safe to say neither of them were really paying attention to the comedy film playing in the background as they snuggled up simply enjoying their night together. 

“I could get used to this you know, coming home to you and home cooked food if you were my trophy husband” 

Mattia couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh a little at that as he kissed Andrea and pulled him into his lap, letting Andrea rest his head on his shoulder as they settled comfortably as he pulled the blanket tightly around them before he started to speak.

“While I might not be able to offer you a trophy husband just yet, I have been wanting to talk to you about something for a little while now, I know your very busy with your VR46 Academy stuff and the training days at the ranch and while I can’t speak for you I know I dread the days you leave me to go home, so what if you didn’t have to go home? What if we got a place together just the two of us? “ 

Andrea couldn’t believe what he was hearing although they had only been together since the start of the year he felt equally as strongly about wanting to spend all of his spare time by Mattia’s side, wrapping his arms around the older Italian’s neck as he pressed their lips together 

“I would love nothing more than to move in with you, you’re my future that much I am sure of“ 

Picking the beer bottles from the coffee table Andrea handed Mattia one as they toasted to their future together.


End file.
